Getting past the pain
by Sharon10
Summary: What happens after Nora is raped? Is there anyone who can make the pain go away? Will she ever be Ok again? Will Bo and Gabby survive his ultimate sacrafice for his tormented Ex? Or wil he realize Nora holds his heart before it's too late?complete
1. Getting past the pain part 1

This chapter is written in 1st person. beware, it's a real tear jerker.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Getting past the pain- part 1  
  
I was sitting in a doctor's office as I watched the fish swim around and around   
  
until it made me dizzy. I wasn't sure what she was saying but I had a feeling it   
  
had something to do with that night, which of course, was why I was here to   
  
begin with. I just wanted to concentrate on other images so I could pretend for   
  
another hour that this wasn't happening, just like I had that night. But I was   
  
slowly losing the battle. I knew I was going to have to talk about the night of   
  
inexplicable brutality.   
  
The tears had started to flow now and I looked up at the girl who was staring at   
  
me in the mirror. Just who was she I wondered? I no longer knew.  
  
Nora: I know I'm supposed to start with some profound words here Doc, but I   
  
haven't got a clue how to begin. I'm not even sure who I am anymore.   
  
The young doctor, who had a profile much like Viki's daughter Jessica, looked up   
  
at me and nearly started to cry. I envisioned that it was because she was a   
  
woman and knew this could be happening to her just as easily. But instead of   
  
becoming weak, she took my hand and looked into my eyes the way a mother often   
  
does with her children.  
  
Erin: It's Ok you know? You're doing fine.   
  
Nora (taking a deep breath): I guess the first step would be similar to what   
  
they tell you in AA. You have to admit you have a problem.   
  
Erin: Do you feel comfortable doing that Nora? (Pause) I don't want to do   
  
anything to make you feel threatened. You're safe now. You do believe that don't   
  
you?   
  
Nora: All I know is that one day I was planning my campaign, and the next I was   
  
cowering under my desk afraid to move. (Pause) I know I'm supposed to do this   
  
Erin; I know it will make me feel better; but right now I can't even seem to get   
  
the words out. (Pause) I feel like I'm back there in my office trying to scream   
  
when no words will come out. I hate being terrified; but even more than that is   
  
the fact that I hate being a victim. I want my life back.  
  
Erin: Then take it back Nora. Tell me what he did to you? (Pause) After you do   
  
that then maybe we can work on finding a way to get you through it one step at a   
  
time. What do you say?  
  
Nora (now crying): It sounds so easy when you put it like that. But it's so hard   
  
for me you know? I can't even admit it to myself. For so long I had actually   
  
convinced myself that this wasn't real. I was so sure I was watching it happen   
  
to someone else. But then…  
  
Erin: then what?  
  
Nora: No matter what I did I couldn't get away from him. I would see him in my   
  
dreams; I would think he was there when he wasn't; I would see him in others;   
  
even those who have done nothing but good for me. I couldn't take it anymore. I   
  
needed help.  
  
Erin: Ok?  
  
Nora: I was… I was Raped Erin. That's what I've been trying so hard to run away   
  
from. No matter how impossible it seems I need to find a way out of this. Can   
  
you help me Erin? Please say you can help me?   
  
Erin: I can help you. (Pause) But you might not like what I ask you to do.   
  
(Pause) I need you to take me back to that night. I need to know what you were   
  
feeling. Can you do that?  
  
Nora: It was dark. That much I remember.   
  
Erin: Were you alone?   
  
Nora: Yeah. I was working on my campaign when he walked in; everyone else had   
  
gone home for the night. He was just standing there with this arrogant, smug   
  
look on his face. I wanted him to leave but he just stood there.   
  
Erin: Did you speak to him?  
  
Nora: I didn't get a chance. He walked into the room and shut the door. I mean   
  
he locked it. That freaked me out.   
  
Erin: why is that Nora?  
  
Nora: because I know what people do behind closed doors. (Pause) I just wanted   
  
to be somewhere else; anywhere else.   
  
Erin: Then what?  
  
Nora: At first it wasn't any different then before. He was just trying to annoy   
  
me, which of course he did.   
  
Flash back  
  
Daniel: what are you still doing here counselor? Shouldn't you be getting home   
  
to that son of yours?  
  
Nora: Sorry Daniel, you aint gonna find anything. My past is old news by now. I   
  
can deal with that.   
  
Daniel: Maybe so… But I wonder how your precious son would feel if he knew the   
  
truth about how he was conceived. Did you ever think about that?   
  
Nora: I wouldn't go down that road if I were you? You will find yourself in a   
  
lot more trouble than simply loosing the race.  
  
Daniel: is that a threat?  
  
Nora: It's a promise. (Pause) Nobody messes with my kids.   
  
Daniel: Oh come on Nora, I'm just speaking the truth. If you can't handle it…  
  
Nora: Lets get something straight Mr. Dan. I am NOT resigning just because you   
  
want me to. I want this job; I deserve this job; probably even more than you do.   
  
I don't like to play dirty but I will if I have to.   
  
Daniel: What is THAT supposed to mean?  
  
Nora (pausing): Maybe someone should tell Riley you sold his little sister   
  
because it tarnished your PERFECT reputation. I bet he doesn't even know he has   
  
one does he? Maybe that's because you had an affair with someone young enough to   
  
be your daughter. (Pause) Gee, I wonder what the media can do with that one.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Erin: I take it he was angry.   
  
Nora: Very Angry; the angriest I had ever seen him. He would have done anything   
  
to keep his dirty little secret. Looks like he did.   
  
Erin: Then what?  
  
Nora: He grabbed me by the hair and called me a bitch. When he shoved me to the   
  
ground I knew I was in trouble. I screamed; he covered my mouth. I bit him and   
  
he hit me. He hit me so hard I thought I would die. I wish I had. (Pausing as   
  
the tears come) He pinned my hands behind my back so I tried to kick but he just   
  
got stronger and stronger. He ripped my shirt and started touching me in places   
  
I didn't want him to touch me. I kept saying No, but it only made him attack me   
  
more. I closed my eyes as he continued to assault me. I couldn't fight anymore.   
  
I was too tired. I was just so tired.   
  
Erin: Can you tell me what happened after?  
  
Nora: after he raped me, I just laid there motionless as he walked out the door.   
  
He never looked back Erin; he didn't even care. (Pause) I got up and cleaned up   
  
the mess in a daze. Then I went home and took a shower. I didn't want to report   
  
it; I just wanted to forget the whole thing ever happened.   
  
(Pause) I blamed myself at first. I knew I shouldn't have been there that late   
  
in the first place and then I started thinking I didn't fight him hard enough. I   
  
felt like I had no control over myself. I didn't trust anyone. I was terrified   
  
of anything and everything that moved. I couldn't sleep. I spent day's shut off   
  
from the world and I had no appetite at all. (Pause) I became obsessive with   
  
locking the doors after that. I took hour-long showers 3 times a day. I moved   
  
out of my house.   
  
Erin: Where did you move?  
  
Nora: I… I moved in with my Ex husband. I knew it was a bad idea but Matthew   
  
wanted it so bad and eventfully we just agreed to give it to him. But our   
  
relationship didn't change; we were just friends. Which is what I really needed   
  
at the time.   
  
Erin: Is that what changed your mind about coming forward?   
  
Nora: I tried to hide it from him but he knows me to well. He saw my bruises   
  
when he accidentally walked in on me in the bathroom. When I broke down, he just   
  
held me. The examination was hard. I couldn't bear to be touched like that. I   
  
almost tore Bo's arm off when I begged him not to leave me alone. (Pause) I felt   
  
helpless, and violated all over again.   
  
Erin: That's normal.   
  
Nora: none of this is normal; none of it. I just want to stop thinking I'm ok if   
  
I'm not. I want to stop being so afraid.   
  
Erin: It seems that you are suffering from a condition known as " rape trauma   
  
syndrome." All of this is to be expected. (Pause) when you come back, I think we   
  
should talk about what that means and what we can do about it. In the meantime,   
  
I want you to allow yourself to feel whatever it is your feeling. And don't put   
  
your recovery and your happiness on hold because of someone else. Whatever it is   
  
you need, then take it. It may make all the difference.   
  
Nora: I will. Thanks Erin.   
  
Erin (shaking her hand): take care of yourself Ok?  
  
Nora: I'll try.  
  
*************************  
  
Nora walked outside and into Bo's arms. They didn't say a word; he just held   
  
her. When she started crying, he did his best to wipe her tears away.   
  
Bo: It'll be Ok Nora? Everything's going to be ok?   
  
Nora: Promise?  
  
Bo: I do.  
  
She started to relax a little when she saw Gabrielle. Without thinking she   
  
kissed Bo, who didn't resist. Gabrielle left. Afterwards she broke down.  
  
Nora: I… I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking.  
  
Bo: I do.   
  
Nora: You do?  
  
Bo: sure. You wanted to be able to be touched by someone. I know how hard that   
  
is for you honey. You'll get there someday.  
  
Nora: you're not mad?  
  
Bo: Of course not. (Pause) In case you didn't notice, I kissed you back.  
  
Nora: Thanks Bo. For everything. I really don't know what I'd do without you.  
  
Bo: You have me. Always and forever. (Pause) I just want to help you. That's   
  
all. You want to go to a movie or something?  
  
Nora: can we get ice cream and popcorn and candy? I'm starving.  
  
Bo: anything you want…   
  
And they walked off hand in hand.  
  
To be continued 


	2. Getting past the pain Part 2

Getting past the pain- part 2  
  
" The reason it hurts so much to separate is because our souls are connected.   
  
Maybe they always have been and will be. Maybe we've lived a thousand lives   
  
before this one and in each of them we've found each other. And maybe each time   
  
we've been forced apart for the same reasons. That means that this goodbye is   
  
both a goodbye for the past ten thousand years and a prelude to what will come.   
  
When I look at you, I see your beauty and grace and know they have grown   
  
stronger with every life you have lived. And I know that I have spent every life   
  
before this one searching for you. Not someone like you, but you, for your soul   
  
and mine must always come together. And then, for a reason neither of us   
  
understands, we've been forced to say good-bye.  
  
I would love to tell you that everything will work out for us, and I promise to   
  
do all I can to make sure it does. But if we never meet again, and this is truly   
  
goodbye, I know we will see each other again in another life. We will find each   
  
other again, and maybe the stars will have changed, and we will not only love   
  
each other in that time, but for all the times we've had before."   
  
Could it be true, she wondered? Could the words spoken in that incredibly   
  
romantic comedy really be true? They had certainly spoken to her; and she hoped   
  
that they had also spoken to the man who was sitting beside her. DESTINY; did it   
  
truly exist? Maybe she'd never know. But she had never completely ruled it out   
  
either. How could she when something greater than she always seems to bring her   
  
and Bo back to this spot? Adversaries; friends; lovers; husband and wife;   
  
adversaries; friends. It was a cycle that just kept on moving with no clear spot   
  
of destination. She laughed to herself as she thought about the next phase in   
  
that cycle and then brushed it aside. Maybe they were simply meant to be just   
  
friends. Not that it was a bad thing; having Bo Buchanan as your friend was a   
  
blessing in disguise. And when she thought about it there was no way she could   
  
be anything else in this stage in her life; not when she could barely stand to   
  
be touched by anyone. And besides… he's engaged to someone else. Engaged… she   
  
said again as she stared across the table at the palace and saw him watching her   
  
every move. Could he tell, she wondered? Could he tell that she was fantasizing   
  
about what it would feel like to kiss him again [stopping her thoughts in   
  
midair] but she had hadn't she? For the first time in all her life she had done   
  
something completely selfish. She had kissed him so Gabrielle would leave and   
  
she could spend the day with Bo instead. What had gotten into her she wondered?   
  
Why had she suddenly acted like his relationship was irrelevant? Why had she   
  
suddenly decided to monopolize his time? [A pause in her thoughts] Because you   
  
idiot… Because you were raped. Anything Gabrielle could go through could never   
  
compare to that; she simply needed him more. And if he was willing to provide   
  
the support she needed… why should she turn him down? No, she was through being   
  
the woman everyone could count on to be Good and Forgiving, and non judgmental.   
  
Why should she when it's only gotten her a one-way ticket to hell? Now she was   
  
taking back what used to be hers…   
  
Bo: Nora? Nora, are you Ok?   
  
Bo was staring at Nora as she was picking on a full course meal. In all the   
  
years he had known her he had never seen her eat so much. He could tell from   
  
looking at her as he face began to flush, that she was about to make a beeline   
  
for the bathroom. After she ran for the bathroom where she proceeded to puke her   
  
guts out, she returned to the table where she balled her eyes out. Bo wasn't   
  
sure what to do so he just grabbed a hold of her hand and squeezed it for moral   
  
support. Other than that he just listened.   
  
Nora: I am so tired of being afraid Bo. You see this (she pulled out the napkin   
  
which was wrapped with kitchen knives) I carry kitchen knives with me where ever   
  
I go now because I'm not sure I'd be able to use a gun. I still remember what   
  
you taught me Bo. And yet I'm terrified that I'll lose it on someone who isn't   
  
trying to do me harm. I don't feel safe at all; sometimes I wonder if I ever   
  
will.   
  
He pulled her into his arms and wrapped his strong arms around her. He held her   
  
so tight she knew no one would be able to get to her if they tried. He stroked   
  
her hair as she cried until she was exhausted. He sang a lullaby to her to calm   
  
her shaking nerves and for the first time in months she felt truly protected.   
  
Bo (looking into her eyes): Come on sweetheart… lets go home.   
  
Nora: Thank you Bo. Thank you so much.   
  
Bo: Everything's going to be all right baby… I'm not going anywhere.   
  
He helped her up off the seat and they walked off together with her resting her   
  
head on his shoulder.   
  
They got as far as the car when Nora passed out. Bo didn't bother to ask   
  
questions, he just drove "like a bat out of hell" all the way to the hospital.   
  
When he carried an unconscious Nora inside, it seemed that all eyes were on the   
  
woman in his arms.   
  
Everyone had heard the gossip around town, and by now it was obvious that they   
  
all wondered whether this time she was telling the truth. Could Chicago's "   
  
party girl" from years past really have been raped? For Bo, there was no   
  
question at all; He just wished that the outsiders would keep their private   
  
jokes to themselves and stop sneering at a woman who was barely keeping it   
  
together. He didn't care if Daniel Coulson was a powerful man or not; that night   
  
he made himself as small as a spider and he was going to crush him. If it was   
  
the last thing he did, he was going to make sure that he paid for what he had   
  
done to his Ex- wife. But that would have to wait….  
  
Bo: Well are you all gonna stand there and stare or can we get a doctor in here?  
  
Nurse (putting down her magazine): Uh… sure thing Mr. Buchanan.   
  
Bo (sarcastically): THANK YOU!!!  
  
Nurse: what happened?   
  
Bo: I'm not really sure. That's why I brought her here. She passed out.   
  
Nurse: bring her over here. We need to get her in an examining room.   
  
Bo [to himself]: Well DUH? I could have told you that? And I'm PAYING for this   
  
crap. Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. [Out loud] Just hurry. She's been out   
  
for quite a while.   
  
After he laid her on the bed and watched them wheel her away he went to the   
  
phone. Nora needed help and it was time he got it for her. If he could do   
  
nothing else for her, he hoped she would remember this as being the one selfless   
  
act he had ever done.   
  
He un-crumpled the paper in his hands and dialed the foreign number. He never   
  
thought he'd have to use this, but now definitely counted as an emergency. When   
  
he heard the voice on the other end, his heart got stuck in his throat.   
  
Bo: Margaret Thornhart? You certainly know how to take a man's breath away. How   
  
have you been?  
  
Marty: [pausing] Bo? Oh My God, it's so good to hear from you.  
  
Bo: You taking good care of that daughter of yours I hope.   
  
Marty: She's a real fighter like her dad. But I love every minute that I have   
  
with her. [Pause] Motherhood certainly agrees with me.   
  
Bo: Good to hear it. And Patrick?   
  
Marty: Penny has got him wrapped around her little finger. And he's started   
  
writing again… but he wishes he could come home. We miss you so much. All of   
  
you. [Pause] listen Bo… I happen to know that my husband gave you this number   
  
for emergencies, and I have a feeling this isn't a social call.   
  
Bo: You have no idea how much I wish it were… Have you been watching the news   
  
much?   
  
Marty: What happened? We don't get much news down here… especially since we're   
  
in hiding. Please tell me that everyone's ok?   
  
Bo (wiping the tears from his face): It's Nora…   
  
Marty (feeling a sudden sense of panic): OH GOD…is she?  
  
Bo: She was raped…  
  
Marty (now crying): No! Not Nora…. [Pausing] how bad is it Bo? Emotionally, how   
  
is she?  
  
Bo: Not Good. [Pause] she's really bad Marty, that's why I called you. When it   
  
first happened, she wanted to forget the whole thing. She never told anyone. Now   
  
it's too late.   
  
Marty: What do you mean?   
  
Bo: they just released her rapist because of a lack of evidence. He won't even   
  
go to trial Marty. And now everyone is looking at her like she's a slut, and   
  
she's a liar. I hate what it's doing to her. She broke down after the   
  
preliminary. She screamed at the judge and almost got charged with contempt.   
  
Afterwards she just sank to the ground and cried like I had never seen her cry   
  
before. I tried to comfort her but she just ran off. I found her on the roof a   
  
little while later. She almost fell. That's when I realized that she blames   
  
herself for what happened.   
  
Marty: She can't do that Bo… this isn't her fault. No one deserves that kind of   
  
pain. And even if she DID taunt him that didn't give him an invitation to rape   
  
her. Isn't there anything you can do to keep him in prison?   
  
Bo: The only thing I can do is dish out my own brand of justice. I could tear   
  
him from limb to limb… but what good will that do her? She has no one.   
  
Marty: She has you doesn't she?   
  
Bo: Not in the way you think. We're divorced.   
  
Marty: Oh No… that can't be right. You two were the role models of Llanview. If   
  
you can't make it, what hope is there for the rest of us?   
  
Bo: Lets not talk about that right now. She's in the hospital.   
  
Marty: Why? What happened this time?  
  
Bo: She passed out. [Pause] I think she might be pregnant.   
  
Marty: I'm on my way. [Pause] and Bo, don't do anything stupid. She needs you   
  
more now than ever.   
  
After she hangs up the phone she turns to her husband.  
  
Marty: We're going back to Llanview. We need to get our stubborn friends back   
  
together.   
  
After Bo turned around he came face to face with Daniel. He slammed him against   
  
the wall and grabbed him by the throat.  
  
Bo: Listen to me you piece of scum… you may have gotten away with this in the   
  
eyes of the law, but if you EVER go near her again I swear I'll KILL you.   
  
And with that he released his grip and He stared up at him.  
  
Daniel: Is that a threat coming from Llanview's finest Police Commissioner?   
  
Bo: That is a promise. [Pause] I will make it my life's work to make sure you   
  
regret the day you were born. You would have been a lot safer in prison. [Pause]   
  
watch your back Danny boy. Retribution is coming. You won't know when or how,   
  
but it WILL come. And I am going to love watching you be brought to your knees.   
  
Daniel: Might be a little difficult if she's pregnant now won't it? Did you   
  
Really think you could keep me from MY child?   
  
Bo: It's not your child Daniel; and even if it were it wouldn't matter. Nora   
  
wants nothing to do with you. [Pause] Now get out before I decide to rearrange   
  
your face.   
  
Daniel looked up at Bo with a cocky smile.   
  
Daniel: Not until you tell me who fathered her child. That is, unless your   
  
lying. There is an easy way to find out you know?   
  
Bo: Go ahead. It will tell you the same thing. [Pausing, not seeing Gabrielle   
  
standing there] I'm the father of her child. Me… not you… [Pause] Stay away from   
  
Nora. If you don't you're going to find out exactly why you don't want me as   
  
your enemy.   
  
Daniel looked up and saw Gabby. He smiled satisfactorily.   
  
Daniel: Gee… Ms. Medina, I guess all your jealousy was well placed. Your   
  
so-called fiancé was busy making a baby with his ex… isn't that right Bo?   
  
[Pause] Oh wait; she wasn't supposed to know was she? I'm so sorry.  
  
And as he walked away Bo stared at Gabrielle, who had now begun to cry. He   
  
considered telling her the truth, which was that everything he told Daniel was a   
  
lie, but he knew that Gabrielle would be the first person to blow their cover.   
  
Since he refused to sell out his best friend, he looked Gabby straight in the   
  
eyes and lied.   
  
Gabby: Tell me it's not true? Tell me you never slept with that woman? Bo?  
  
Bo: I'm Sorry Gabby. I can't do that.   
  
Gabrielle:( hysterical): You… You…  
  
Bo (finishing her sentence): Yes. We made love. (Pause) I could tell you the   
  
details but I don't think you want to know. Right now the only thing that   
  
matters is that it happened.   
  
Gabby slaps him in a fit of rage.  
  
Gabrielle: YOU LIED TO ME!!! YOU BASTARD   
  
Bo: I'm sorry I lied to you. There really was no other way. It wasn't my call,   
  
it was Nora's. She didn't want anyone to know because it was only one night.   
  
Quite frankly, I agreed.   
  
Gabrielle: ONE NIGHT? You threw everything we had away for ONE NIGHT?   
  
Bo: I lost my head Gabby. [Pause] We were working late one night and she was   
  
upset. I wanted her to stop blaming herself. I wanted her to feel like the   
  
beautiful woman she is. I won't apologize for that Gabby. I like the person she   
  
is. [Pause] I only intended on comforting her. Things just got a little out of   
  
hand.   
  
Gabby: And now you're having a baby? Well I CERTAINLY hope it was worth it.  
  
[Pause] Maybe you can give this to her (she throws her ring in his face) It's   
  
what you've wanted all along anyways. I just don't understand what's taking you   
  
so long.   
  
Bo: Gabrielle…  
  
Gabrielle: No! No let me say this. [Pause] I saw all along what you're so afraid   
  
to admit. You love her Bo. You love her so much that you were willing to throw   
  
everything away for HER. HER, Bo. That's what kills me. [Pause] you spent long   
  
hours with her every day and when you weren't coming home to me you were busy   
  
making love to her weren't you? [Pause] Not in the physical sense, that may have   
  
only happened once like you've said. But you were making love to her in your   
  
mind. Every time you held ME it was HER you wanted. Every time WE kissed, it was   
  
HER face you saw. And every time WE made love, you were wishing it were HER. I   
  
was never really yours Bo; it was always, you and her and me. Don't bother   
  
denying what I know to be the truth. You risked everything to protect her; you   
  
blew me off when your PRECIOUS Nora needed you; you spent more time with her   
  
than you EVER did with me. You were looking for an excuse Bo; an excuse that you   
  
really didn't need. Can't you tell that she's crazy about you?   
  
Bo: I don't know what you're talking about Gabby? She's the one who blew ME off.   
  
Gabby: Yeah… Because she wanted you to be happy no matter what. She looks at you   
  
like she can see heaven in your eyes. And it's the exact same way you look at   
  
her; the way you NEVER look at me. I don't understand what your so afraid of;   
  
you SLEPT with her. Can you honestly say that's all you can give her? Because I   
  
may not be the biggest fan of hers right now, but she CERTAINLY deserves better   
  
than you flip-flopping. She went through that all before Bo; do you really want   
  
to put her through it again? [Pause] I hope you two will be very happy.   
  
[Sarcastically] have a nice life.   
  
When she walked away he found himself staring at the door. It was amazing how   
  
everyone had seen what he and Nora couldn't. He was surprised on one hand that   
  
he didn't feel a thing when Gabrielle walked out on him, and relief on the other   
  
because he knew now he could concentrate on Nora. She would need his full   
  
attention now, and he intended to give it to her no matter what. He was snapped   
  
out of his trance when Larry came out of her room.   
  
Larry: I don't know how to tell her this Bo. She's Pregnant.   
  
It was then that he realized his instincts were correct and he had done the   
  
right thing by lying. It was up to him to make sure her worst nightmare didn't   
  
destroy her spirit. If it were the last thing he did, he would make sure that   
  
that bastard never took another thing from her. He swallowed his pain and went   
  
into her room, determined to put her feelings ahead of his own. But Larry was   
  
right… Just how on earth was he going to break the news?   
  
To Be Continued  
  
Ps: The opening quote was from Nicholas Spark's Novel the Notebook which is soon   
  
going to be made into a movie. Yipee. I loved that book. hope you enjoy. 


	3. Getting past the pain Part 3

Getting past the pain- Part 3  
  
Bo walked into Nora's hospital room, trying in vain to keep his emotions in check. But when he looked at her now, all he saw was how much he wanted to make her pain go away. He just didn't know how.   
  
He ran his hands through her hair as he tried to keep himself from crying. But it was useless. He was already a wreck. That's when he took her hand in his.  
  
Bo: I have no idea what I'm supposed to do here red. I can't find the words to tell you how sorry I am. [ he pauses as he wipes the tears from his eyes] I did something a little while ago red; I'm not sure you're going to like it. [pause] I just really need you to know that everything I did, I did because I want you to be able to feel safe again. I will protect you baby; always.   
  
It was at that precise moment that a groggy Nora began to come out of it.  
  
Nora: Bo?  
  
Bo: That's right. I'm right here baby.  
  
Nora( a little disoriented): What... What happened?   
  
Bo: You fainted honey. Don't you remember?  
  
Nora( putting her hand on her head): I... I don't understand Bo. I haven't passed out like that since... [ she looks up at Bo when it begins to dawn on her, and immediately gets it by the look on his face] Oh God Bo, tell me it's not true. Tell me this is all some horrible coincidence. Please tell me I'm not pregnant.   
  
Nora sits up with the tears in her eyes beginning to fall and Bo joins her on the bed. He pauses slightly, only partially grateful that she guessed it. His heart was breaking in a million peices for what her life was going to be like now. A constant reminder of that horrible night of inexplicable brutality; could he really be the one to break it to her? For a slpit second he thought of lying to her; of letting her go on even for a little while believing it was finally over. But then he remembered their promise to each other; no more lies. He had to be the one person she could count on in all the craziness; her one safe spot in this crazy mixed up world full of nothing but terror and heartache. He would be her light at the end of the tunnel if it was the last thing he did. He took a deep breath and continued.   
  
Bo: I'd give anything to be able to tell you that red. I wish to God this whole thing never happened. I can't do that honey; all I can do is promise to be there for you every step of the way. I just hope that it's enough.  
  
She didn't respond to him; she just started screaming and crying at the same time. All he could make out was the petrified cries of a scared little girl, and the word that she had had to say too much these days. No. Please No. Tell me this isn't happening. No. It was then that he pulled her into his arms and held her as tight as she would let him.   
  
Bo: It's ok baby. No one is ever going to hurt you again. No one.  
  
Nora: They already have Bo. They already have.   
  
After she finally pulls away and looks into his eyes, she could tell that there was definitly more to this than he was letting on. She always knew him so well; she only hoped he wouldn't resent her when she brought it up. She had to know everything if she was ever to survive.   
  
Nora: There's more to this isn't there?  
  
Bo: What makes you say that?  
  
Nora: Oh come on Bo; you don't give me enough credit. I know you like the back of my hand. Now WHAT'S going on?   
  
Bo( pausing): I ran into Coulson.  
  
Nora: Please tell me you didn't do something stupid. You didn't attack him did you?  
  
Bo just stared at her for a while. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell her that he broke his word to her when it came to Coulson. No more violence- he had promised her that much. And yet when he saw him standing there, he couldn't help it. He wanted so bad to hurt him like he had hurt her that night; he wanted to rearrange his face or something. But Nora's voice stopped him from killing him; he could still see her in his mind. He could see her battered and bruised, begging him to help her; he could see her begging him not to sink to coulsons level. And that was when he stopped. That was when he let go of him. For Nora, he told himself. All of this was for Nora. She deserved justice. She deserved at least that much. If it was the last thing he did, he was going to give it to her.   
  
Nora: Bo?  
  
Bo( pausing): I'm sorry Red. I just couldn't help myself. He was so smug.   
  
Nora: Yeah, well that's coulson for you. So full of himself. [ pause]  
  
Look... don't get me wrong. I wish to God somebody would make him pay. I wish with all my heart that somebody would do what the law couldn't. I wish I never had to see his pathetic face again. but it dosn't work like that Bo. You're better than him. [pause]  
  
I need to know you're going to be here when I need you... when Matthew needs you. I've accepted that much ok? I need you in my life Bo. You're the only thing that's getting me through this- you and Matthew and Rachel. My family. You're the only family I've got ok? You can't do something that's going to get you thrown in your own jail cell. If you can't do it for me then do it for Gabrielle. I don't think she wants to marry you in a jail cell.   
  
Bo( pausing): well that's ok, because there is no more me and Gabrielle. We're over.   
  
Nora: what happened?  
  
Bo: Coulson found out about the baby...  
  
Nora: Oh God... Bo, what's he going to do now? He'll kill me if he thinks he can control this child. Oh God, I'm never going to be safe again. I'll always be looking over my shoulder. How could this be happening?   
  
Bo took her hands to prevent her from losing it and she collapsed in his arms. After the pain subsided a little, she looked up at him in tears.   
  
Nora( suddenly confused): What does any of this have to do with you and Gabrielle?  
  
Bo: I made a spur of the minute decision. I told Coulson the baby was mine.   
  
Nora( shocked): Bo, why would you do that? Did he believe you?  
  
Bo: Oh he believed me all right. I was very convincing. [pause] And I did it for all the reasons you just said. I wanted you to have some peice of mind. he talked about you and the baby as if you were his property. I wasn't going to put you in any more danger. You've been through enough pain to last a lifetime. I wasn't about to betray our friendship to that peice of scum.   
  
Nora: Thanks Bo. You really have come through for me. I don't know what I'd do without you.   
  
She hugs him.  
  
Bo: That's something I promise you'll never have to find out. We're friends Nora; that will never change. [ pause] He told Gabrielle everything I told him. I had to keep the lie going even AFTER he left. She really let me have it about YOU.   
  
Nora: well can you blame her? She thinks you betrayed her.  
  
Bo: Honey, she already thought that long before I made up this lie. Nothing I said made any difference.  
  
Nora: well maybe you should just tell her the truth. maybe it's no too late for your wedding. You do still want that don't you?  
  
Bo(pausing): Not at your expense I don't. I can't tell her Nora. If I do, then the whole world will know our secret. She can't keep her mouth shut if her life depended on it.   
  
Nora: If it means you'll be happy then I don't care. I'll take my chances with Coulson. I'm not even sure I'll keep this baby anyways.  
  
Bo: Well that's your decision to make. I'll support you no matter what. But I'm NOT telling Gabrielle the truth. She's going to believe what she wants to anyways. And the truth is that I really don't want to marry her anymore. She did me a favor.  
  
Nora: Why?  
  
Bo: Because I...  
  
Before he had a chance to finish his thought, the door opened and Patrick, Marty and Penny walked in. Nora was shocked, and relieved at the same time.   
  
Nora: Oh My God... Marty.   
  
Marty( hugging her): Hey Nora. I heard you could use a friend right about now.   
  
To Be Continued. 


	4. Getting past the pain Part 4

Getting past the pain- Part 4  
  
Nora looked up at her friend and couldn't stop the tears from falling. Marty was looking back at her, and it broke her heart to see that same blank stare that SHE had all those years ago. she knew she had to do something before she went under.   
  
Marty: Boys... would you mind taking Penny to the cafeteria? She hasn't had much to eat and I don't want her to starve.   
  
Penny: But mommy...  
  
Marty: No arguments Penny. Do as I ask?  
  
Penny( resigning herslf to defeat): Fine.  
  
Patrick took Penny's hand and followed Bo out the door. He knew exactly what she was doing and he was grateful for it. Patrick looked at his daughter.  
  
Patrick: Stop that Penny. Your mother needs to talk to her friend right now. Ans she needs to do it alone.  
  
Penny: But why? Why do I always have to leave the room?  
  
Bo: I understand your frustration kid. But believe me someday you'll understand.   
  
Penny: Whatever.  
  
and with that they walked away.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Nora's hospital room  
  
Nora: How did you know? Did Bo call you?  
  
Marty: don't be mad at him. He was just woried about you. So am I. I see that same blank look on your face. I remember it well.   
  
Nora: How did you ever survive? How did you ever feel comfortable in your own skin again?  
  
Marty: It wasn't easy Nora. and it took a very long time. But eventually I started to heal.   
  
Nora: How?  
  
Marty: Time. I know this sounds impossible now, but eventually you will start to see that you can be ok again. I just have one word of advice for you?  
  
Nora: What?  
  
Marty: Don't shut Bo out. No matter how much you want to, don't do it.   
  
Nora: Marty I...  
  
Marty: I know. I know he's not your husband anymore. I about fell out of my chair when Bo told me. I always thought you'd be together forever. If you can't make it then what chance do the rest of us have?  
  
Nora: I know. I really thought we'd make it. Guess I was wrong.  
  
Marty: But that's not what this is about Nora. He's your best friend right?  
  
Nora: He's gotten me through more jam's then I care to recall. Yeah, he's my best friend. He's the only one who's always been there.   
  
Marty: Then let him be there now. You need him Nora. You and I both know that you'll always need him.   
  
Nora: How did you ever get to be so smary Mrs Thornhart?  
  
Marty: Marrying Patrick...  
  
Nora: right.   
  
Marty: you get some sleep sweetheart. I'll be here in the morning.  
  
She kissed her forehead.   
  
Nora: Marty?   
  
Marty: Yeah?  
  
Nora: thanks. Thanks for coming back for me.   
  
Marty: How could I let you go through this alone? I know what you're going through Nora. And I'm going to be here for you no matter what. That's what friends are for.   
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
After Marty and Patrick left with Penny, Bo found himself pacing the floors of the hospital. He knew he should probably go home but he felt himself being drawn to her room. Before he went in however he went to the roof and breathed in the fresh air. He knew he had to get a hold of himself before he went in. He punched a wall in his frustration.   
  
Bo: Dam it Nora. Why is this happening? Why couldn't I protect you?  
  
he looked up at the sky and as a shooting star fell he finally let the tears fall from his face. He couldn't hold in his emotions any longer as he finally broke down. He was sitting on the floor when he was approached by a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly he was looking into Viki's eyes.  
  
Bo: How am I supposed to help her Viki? All I can think of is how much I want that man to pay.  
  
She sat down beside him and took his hand.  
  
Viki: I was there after it happened Bo. Before she told anyone, I was there. I found her minutes after it happened. It broke my heart. I have never seen the light go out of her eyes quite like it did that night.   
  
Bo: So what am I supposed to do Viki? I don't know how to reach her anymore.  
  
Viki: Sure you do. You called Marty didn't you?  
  
Bo: You know?  
  
Viki: I was just in to see her. She told me about the visit. You did a real good thing Bo Buchanan.   
  
Bo: Then why do I feel so useless?  
  
Viki: Because you can't do something to stop the pain. Believe me, I've been there. It may not be easy but you are going to have to learn to stop trying to fix things. This can't be fixed Bo. You can't go back in time and save her from being raped. I know you wish you could, but you can't.   
  
Bo: So what do I do? Is there anything I CAN do?   
  
Viki: Sure there is. You go in there and you let her know that you are there for her. You don't push her. But mostly you just listen.  
  
Bo: I can do that... I think.  
  
Viki: You've got to let go of this grudge Bo. Sooner or later that scumbag is going to get what he deserves. Right now, Nora needs you. She needs you more than any grudge is worth.  
  
Bo: I know. Right now Nora's feelings come first.   
  
He stands up to walk away when he turns around.  
  
Bo: Viki?  
  
Viki: Yeah?  
  
Bo: Thanks. You really are a great friend.  
  
Viki: I'm just returning the favor Bo.   
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
When Bo finally made it to her hospital room he found her cowering in the corner, rocking back in forth as she was curled up in a ball. Something had obviously scared her, he was afraid to ask her what.  
  
Bo: Nora? Nora, honey, can you hear me?  
  
when he tried to touch her she freaked out.  
  
Nora: No. Don't. Get away from me. Don't..  
  
Bo( kneeling beside her): It's ok Red. It's me. It's Bo.   
  
Nora: Bo?  
  
Bo: yeah. And I'm not going to hurt you. Can you give me your hand?  
  
She was a little skeptical at first, but when she realized it was really him she gladly took his hand as he helped her up.   
  
Bo: What happened Red?  
  
Nora( crying): He was here Bo. I don't know how he got in here, but he was here. He... he tried to attack me again.   
  
Bo: Oh God...( his voice cracking) Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?  
  
Nora: Not this time. This time someone was here to help me.  
  
Bo: Viki?  
  
Nora: How did you know?  
  
Bo: I saw her on the roof. She didn't really say anything, but it was the way she said it. She really wanted me to find you.  
  
Nora: I'm glad you did. ( pause) Would you do me a favor?  
  
Bo: Anything.   
  
Nora: Would you hold me for a while?  
  
Bo: That's the best offer I've had all night.   
  
He climbed into her bed and took her in his arms. He could tell that she was exhausted but she was afraid to close her eyes. He pulled her tighter as he begun to sing.   
  
I always thought you were the best   
  
I guess I always will.   
  
I always thought that we were blessed   
  
And I feel that way still.   
  
Sometimes we took the hard road   
  
But we always saw it through.   
  
If I had only one friend left   
  
I'd want it to be you.   
  
Sometimes the world was on our side   
  
Sometimes it wasn't fair.   
  
Sometimes it gave a helping hand   
  
Sometimes we didn't care.   
  
'Cause when we were together   
  
It made the dream come true.   
  
If I had only one friend left   
  
I'd want it to be you.   
  
Someone who understands me   
  
And knows me inside out.   
  
Helps keep me together   
  
And believes without a doubt,   
  
That I could move a mountain   
  
Someone to tell it to.   
  
If I had only one friend left   
  
I'd want it to be you.   
  
Someone who understands me   
  
And knows me inside out.   
  
Helps keep me together   
  
And believes without a doubt,   
  
That I could move a mountain   
  
Someone to tell it to.   
  
If I had only one friend left   
  
I'd want it to be you.  
  
  
  
Song: one friend by Dan seals  
  
To Be Continued 


	5. Getting past the pain Part 5

Getting past the pain- Part 6  
  
When Marty arrived early the next morning, Nora was asleep in Bo's arms. He had gotten little sleep himself since nightmares kept her awake most of the night. Now he was watching her sleep like he had so many times before, only this time he was afraid to wake her. Marty just stood and stared, all to familiar with the numbness a rape could cause. When Bo heard the door close he looked up; Marty took his hand for moral support and they spoke in hushed tones.   
  
Marty: How is she?  
  
Bo: Not good. He tried to attack her again last night.   
  
Marty: Oh My God... is she ok?  
  
Bo: She is now. Viki saved her in the nick of time. I have no idea what happened to that scumbag after but I pray to God I never see his face again. I'm not sure I'll be able to keep my cool for much longer.   
  
Marty: I can't believe they released him. How many woman is he going to hurt before they get it?  
  
Bo: I don't know. I just hope he stays as far away from Nora as he can get. If he shows his face again... well lets just say that I can't be responsible for what happens next.   
  
Marty: I hear you. How much sleep did you get? You look exhausted.  
  
Bo: she had nightmares for most of the night. I stayed up with her and just held her until she stopped shaking. Eventually I was able to soothe her fears and she drifted into this. But I doubt it will last long. she's so traumatized Marty. I don't know what to do for her anymore.   
  
Marty: You're doing it Bo. This... this is all she needs.   
  
Bo: what do you mean?  
  
Marty: She needs someone to be there for her without expecting anything in return. She needs someone to listen to her and not try to fix things. Basically she just needs a friend.   
  
Pause  
  
I hear you took responsibility for her child... that was a real good thing Bo Buchanan. At least she can stop worrying about that. With all the rest going on in her life, you gave her a little bit of peace. I know it's not much, but believe me it's something.   
  
There was a moment of silence and Nora began to come out of it.   
  
Nora: Bo?  
  
Bo: I'm right here baby.   
  
She looked around the room and spotted Marty.   
  
Nora: Oh... Hi Marty. How long have you been here?  
  
Marty: Not long. Bo and I were just talking.  
  
Nora: Oh. About what?  
  
Bo: What else? We were talking about you.   
  
marty: and about how amazing you've been through all of this. I know it's not easy Nora. I can't even imagine what I would have done if I had gotten pregnant after the rape.   
  
Nora: I really don't know what I'm going to do about that marty. I'm not that amazing, really.   
  
Marty: Sure you are. You're dealing with this in the best way you know how. You're the strongest person I know Nora Buchanan. But even you are entitled to a break. If you feel like having a breakdown let me know and I'll be sure to be there. I'm not letting you go through any more of this alone.   
  
Bo: Neither one of us is ok?  
  
Nora: Ok. I think I know better than to try to fight it. Thanks. Both of you.   
  
Bo and Marty: No problem.   
  
after Marty left a little while later, Bo and Nora were suprised when the doors opened with Antonio and some of the other cops coming in.   
  
Nora: What's going on here? Why the formality?   
  
Antonio: I'm sorry to have to do this guys... But where were you between the hours of 2:00 and 4:00 am today?  
  
Bo: Why? What's happened Antonio?  
  
Antonio: Daniel was found dead this morning. From the looks of things, I'd say it was murder.   
  
Nora: And you think... you think we did it?   
  
Antonio: Under ordinary circumstances, No. Nora, I know you aren't a murderer. I know Bo isn't. But the fact is that after he raped you the stakes got a whole lot higher. I have question you both. You're the prime suspects.   
  
Nora( Crying): I'm not going to pretend that I'm sorry he's dead. He got exactly what he deserved Antonio. He almost destroyed me that night. If Viki hadn't found me I don't know what would have happened to me.   
  
Bo: Look, It's no suprise that we hated him. Nora's right Antonio. I'm not going to deny the fact that I'm glad he's dead. But you've got a whole town full of people who wanted the very same thing.   
  
Antonio: Does that mean you have an alibi?   
  
Bo: Not one that can be verified. I was here all night Antonio. So was Nora. But there wasn't a whole lot of people who can verify that.   
  
Antonio: Is that why there was a witness who claims to have seen Nora go into his room about the time of his Murder?  
  
To Be Continued 


	6. Getting past the pain Part 6

Getting Past The Pain- Part 5  
  
Bo and Nora looked at each other in shock. after the reality of it all finally sunk in she started to cry. Bo put his arms around her as she finally allowed her emotions out.   
  
Nora(Through her tears): I can't believe this is happening. When is it going to be over?   
  
When?   
  
Bo(To the cops): are you happy now? Did you finally get what you wanted?  
  
Antonio: You think I wanted any of this? I know what kind of man Daniel was.I would love nothing more than to just let it be.   
  
Bo: Then why can't you? Hasn't she been through enough?  
  
Antonio: You know I can't. Believe me I...  
  
Nora: If you're going to say you understand what I'm going through then don't. A man can't possibly understand this kind of agony.   
  
Antonio: Nora I...  
  
Nora: Do you know what it feels like to be uncomfortable in your own skin? do you understand what it is to relieve that moment in your mind over and over again like it is happening at that moment? Sometimes I feel like I'm going crazy Antonio. I can't breathe. I can't even take my clothes off at night without having to check and recheck the house to make sure there are no intruders. When I get to the shower I have literally stood there for a half hour just staring at my bruises. I can't move. And I've never been so incredibly petrified of anything in my whole life. when I leave the house in the morning, I obsess over whether the doors are locked. I can't go anywhere by myself anymore. I freak out at the slightest sign of affection. I mean when someone touches me I feel like I'm dying. I close my eyes and see the images from that night and I want to crawl into a hole and never come out. I carry kitchen knives in my purse. and at one point I even considered buying a gun. If that makes me guilty then go ahead and arrest me.   
  
Antonio: I'm sorry Nora. I had no idea how bad it was.   
  
Nora(wiping the tears from her face): you never will Antonio. The things I go through are very personal. and very hard to put into words. there are moments when I really feel like I'm ok. maybe it's denial. maybe it's just wishful thinking. maybe it's even true for a moment or two. but then something happens that triggers a memory from that night and I'm right back to square one. you can't possibly undserstand what my life has become because you haven't lived it. You're not there to see me come through at the other end.   
  
Antoio: Are you saying that...  
  
Nora: I refuse to be a victim anymore. I'm a survivor. that's what I'm saying.   
  
Bo(turning to Nora): I always knew you were.   
  
Nora: I know. and I love you for it. you always had so much more faith in me then I ever had in myself. I really don't know what I'd do without you.   
  
Bo: You're never going to have to find out. I love you too.   
  
He kisses her gently on the lips and she tries not to tense up. Bo knows right away that she has.   
  
Bo: I'm sorry red. I never should of done that.  
  
Nora: I'm the one who's sorry. I want you to kiss me. It makes me feel alive. I just...  
  
Bo: You're not ready. Ok. I get it. you just let me know when you are.  
  
Nora: What if I'm never ready? I don't expect you to wait forever.  
  
Bo: But I will.   
  
Nora: Why?  
  
Bo: because I love you. Is that so hard to understand?   
  
Nora: kind of. I'm not exactly perfect. I'm extremely flawed actually.  
  
Bo: Good. So am I. (Pause) honey, I waited for months before we were finally able to be together openly. Why would I change that now that Gabrielle knows the truth about us?   
  
Nora: It wasn't suppose to be about love that night Bo. It was sex. and after that you went back to her anyways. that was the plan.  
  
Bo: but I never stopped thinking of you. how long did it take us to wind up right back where we were?   
  
Nora: A couple days.  
  
Bo: And we couldn't keep our hands off each other could we?   
  
Nora(Smiling): No. not like we ever could.   
  
Bo: But this time it was about more wasn't it?  
  
Nora: Yep. It was about making love and not just having Sex.   
  
Bo: Ok. so even if we can't make love like we did that night, it dosn't mean I'll give up on you. I'd be staisfied with just holding you.   
  
Nora: No you wouldn't.  
  
Bo: Stop putting words in my mouth. I love you Nora. That will never change.   
  
Nora: But...  
  
Bo: No... I don't just love you for your body ok... although believe me you've got an amzing body.   
  
she hit him playfully.  
  
Bo: seriously Nora. I love everything about you.   
  
Nora looked at Antonio.  
  
Nora: Oops. I forgot that we weren't alone.   
  
Antonio: Obviously. so... you two are back together?  
  
Bo: yep. Gabrielle just found out we were having an affair and we were finally able to go public.   
  
Antonio: An affair huh? for how long?  
  
Bo: For a while. long before the rape ever happened. it started when we were trapped together.   
  
Antonio: That was... that was almost 7 months ago.   
  
Nora: so? we told you it was a while.   
  
Bo: Look Antonio... this is ridiculous. Nora had nothing to do with Daniels Murder.   
  
Antonio: Does that mean you can prove it?  
  
Bo: she was with me all night remember...  
  
Antonio: What about the witness?  
  
Bo(pausing): I bet I can guess who it is? It's Gabrielle isn't it?  
  
Antonio: Why does it matter Bo? you and I both know a witness has to be taken seriously.   
  
Bo: come on Antonio... she's lying. you get her up on the stand during a trial and they'll poke so many holes in it you won't be able to see straight. She's bitter because I chose Nora over her.   
  
Antonio: So what do you suggest I do Comishioner? Ignore it?  
  
Bo: well not ignore it exactly... just concentrate on real evidence. You're looking in the wrong place.   
  
Antonio: Is that an order or a request?   
  
they stare at each other strangely.   
  
Antonio: You don't see a conflict of interst here? You're in love with a possible murder suspect. of course you're going to steer the evidence in another direction.   
  
Nora: Antonio stop it. Bo's a good cop. He would never sacrafice his morals for me. You should know that by now.  
  
Bo(pausing): Antonio's right. I'm off the case. (he hands him his badge) in fact I'm off the whole force until the case is resolved.  
  
Nora: What? You're suspending yourself?  
  
Bo: I have to Red.If it came down to it I know that I would sacrafice myself to protect you. I would do anything to keep you out of prison Red, and I don't trust myself to hold a badge while you're still a suspect. I would always chose you over the force.   
  
Antonio: you're doing the right thing Bo.   
  
Bo: So what's it going to be Antonio? Are you going to arrest her or not?  
  
Antonio(pausing): No. Just don't leave town ok? either of you.   
  
after they were sure he was gone, Nora turned to Bo.  
  
Nora: What the hell was all that talk about being in love? You and I both know that's not the case. What's going on?  
  
Bo: Honey, we have to make it look real. If we don't, then you are going to go to prison for a very long time .   
  
Nora: but I didn't do it?  
  
Bo: No. But you're pregnant with his child. That's a pretty good motive for murder.   
  
Nora(pause): So we have to convince everyone that it's yours? in order to do that we have to "pretend" to be in love right?   
  
Bo(pausing): Oh honey, I wasn't FAKING any of what I just said to you.   
  
To Be Continued 


	7. Getting past the pain Part 7

Getting past the pain- Part 7  
  
Nora looked at Bo, obviously shocked by his revealation, and he knew he was going to have to find a way to make this ok for her. Right now, she was still too traumatized to deal with how he felt. They would get to that later; right now all that mattered were HER feelings.  
  
Nora: Bo, I... Uh...  
  
Bo: It's ok Red... I was kidding.  
  
Nora: You were?  
  
Bo: Well, sort of. But we'll get to that later ok? Right now I just want you to know that you can count on me. I'm always going to be there for you.  
  
Nora: I know you will... That's why I love you so much...  
  
This time it was Bo's turn to look at her in shock. She turned away from him, obviously embarassed by what she just said.   
  
Nora: I can't believe I just said that. I have no idea where that came from.  
  
Bo: Did you mean it?  
  
Nora: I... I don't really know. I can't deal with that right now ok? the last thing I need is to get involved in another relationship right now. You know I will always love you... whether I'm still IN LOVE with you is a question I've been asking myself for years and never really came up with an answer. It will have to wait a little longer though because what I really need right now is a friend.  
  
Bo: Then you've got one... For life ok?  
  
Nora: Thanks Bo...  
  
She walked into his arms and he just held her for a while. He could see the tears in her eyes and it broke his heart. Somehow he was going to find a way to heal her.  
  
Nora: So how are we going to make this thing look real?  
  
Bo: I think you should move in with me? I mean REALLY move in with me?  
  
Nora started pacing the floors and he could tell she was mulling it over because she was nervous. He hated the fact that she had to feel that way around him but he understood why. She wasn't ready for anything serious.  
  
Bo: Come on Red... is it really such a foreign concept to you? we're already living together. At least I could keep you safe while we planned our strategy. And in order to do that, I think we should at least LOOK like were in love. That means we should start sharing a bedroom. Is that really such a bad thing?  
  
Nora: It's not that it would be bad... In fact it would probably be pretty nice. But that's what I'm afraid of Bo. I can't make any promises.  
  
Bo: Did I ask you to?  
  
Nora: Well, No...  
  
Bo: Ok, so what are you so nervous about?  
  
Nora: I'm not sure Bo. I know you would never hurt me. It's one of the few things I am certain about these days... But I don't want you to feel burdened by my problems.  
  
Bo: Is that what you think? You think I feel burdened?  
  
Nora: I wouldn't blame you. I mean, really Bo, how many times have I shown up at your door?  
  
Bo: sweetheart, that's what friends are for. Do you really think I would turn you away when you needed me?  
  
Nora: No. I know you wouldn't. That's not who you are.  
  
Bo: Ok... so let me assure you right now. I don't feel burdened by your problems. In fact, I feel honored that you would trust me enough to share them with me. (Pause) Nora, we have to do something here ok? Gabrielle told the cops she saw you enter Daniels room before he was killed. I need to know you didn't. then we can deal with it.  
  
Nora(Pausing): Bo, I can't tell you what you want to hear.  
  
Bo: What is that supposed to mean? You didn't kill him did you?  
  
Nora: No. No I didn't... But I did go to see him.  
  
Bo: WHAT? I don't understand. I thought you were sleeping the whole time.  
  
Nora: YOU were... I made sure of it.  
  
Bo: I don't think I want to know this do I?  
  
Nora: I'm sorry Bo. I had to make sure you didn't follow me. I wanted to have a little chat with my rapist. I had to.  
  
Bo: Ok. you mind telling me why?  
  
Nora: Because I thought that if I confronted him about what he did I would finally be able to move on.  
  
Bo: And?  
  
Nora: And I was wrong. Confronting him only made me more afraid. I got angry Bo. I stabbed him with a letter opener... But I swear to you... he was alive when I left him.  
  
Bo: Ok... I believe you. Did anyone else see you?  
  
Nora: I don't think so... why?  
  
Bo: Because we have to get rid of the evidence... and we have to get rid of it now.  
  
Nora: Bo, we can't do that. You know what can happen if we mess with an investigation. You're the comishioner of police. You could lose your job for this.  
  
Bo: I don't care about my job. All I care about is keeping you safe. If we don't get rid of the evidence... well we can't guarentee that they won't hang you for this. Are you forgetting the fact that you have a record?   
  
Nora: Collin...  
  
Bo: Yes, Collin. Nora, that might have been in self- defense. And you might have been released. But do you think the prosecution has forgotten about that? They won't hesitate about bringing that little detail up. And this time you might not be so lucky.  
  
Nora: But... But I didn't do it.  
  
Bo: I know baby... and I'll take care of it ok? I want you to get back in bed.  
  
Nora: You actually expect me to sit here while you risk your life for me? I don't think so.  
  
Bo: I'm not giving you a choice here Red. Now SIT DOWN.  
  
(After he helps her back in the bed, she gives him one of those looks)  
  
Nora: If your not back in an hour, I'm sending out a search party.  
  
Bo: alright. but you still haven't answered my question. Will you move in to our bedroom Red?  
  
Nora(Pausing): I guess it can't hurt.  
  
Bo: Is that a yes?  
  
Nora: Yes.  
  
Bo: Good. We'll talk about what we're going to do next when we get home.  
  
Nora: sounds good... and you BETTER come home Bo Buchanan. I've lost too much already.  
  
Bo: If you give me another one of those smiles I'll certainly be home. (Pause) there it is... You've been crying for too long Red. You deserve to smile. Promise me you'll save one of those just for me when I get back?  
  
Nora: You want to see me smile?   
  
Bo: That's all I want for you Red. I want you to be happy. If you can't be happy, then I want to at least see that smile once a week. Do you think you could do that for me?  
  
Nora: I can try...  
  
Bo: That's good enough for me. I'll see you soon.   
  
Nora: I'll see you.   
  
Bo managed to sneak into the crime scene without much trouble at all. It was locating the missing object that proved to be a little more difficult. He did, however, find one of Nora' earing's on the floor. He picked it up and pocketed it. It was then that he came face to face with Gabrielle.  
  
Gabrielle: returning to the scene of the crime? Must be so hard to accept that your lover is a murderer.  
  
Bo: Gabrielle... SHUT UP.  
  
Gabrielle: You looking for this?  
  
She was holding the letter opener that Bo was looking for. He paused momentarily.  
  
Bo: Where the hell did you get that?  
  
Gabrielle: Come on Bo, it's not that hard to figure out. Nora probably dropped it right before she murdered Daniel.  
  
Bo: Well you better hand it over right now.  
  
Gabrielle: I don't think so. I'm not letting Nora off the hook that easy. You shouldn't either.  
  
Bo: Gabrielle, what do you want? Just cut to the chase so we can get this over with.  
  
Gabrielle: You mean so you can get back to Nora's bed right? I don't think I want to be so generous.  
  
Bo: Do you REALLY want to mess with me Gabby? I don't think you do. I mean you DO know what happens when you do don't you?  
  
Gabrielle: What are you going to do? Kill me?  
  
Bo: GIVE ME THE DAM LETTER OPENER OR YOU'LL FIND OUT...  
  
Gabrielle and Bo got into a heated fight as he pushed her against the wall and proceeded to wrap his hands around her neck.  
  
Bo: I think you know I'm not going to kill you. But if you EVER mess with Nora again, your going to wish I had. Now GIVE ME THE LETTER OPENER...  
  
After she had handed him the goods, he looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
Bo: Oh and by the way... if you tell anyone about this... I'll make sure you wind up in jail for a very long time.  
  
Gabrielle: But I didn't do anything...  
  
Bo: You and I both know that dosn't mean anything in the courts... it will be my word against yours... Do you really want to take that chance?  
  
Gabrielle: Fine. I won't say anything. Are you happy now?  
  
He let her fall to the floor.   
  
Bo: Almost... Now get the hell out of my face.  
  
After she ran off, Bo was shocked to see Nora come out from the shadows.   
  
Bo: What are you DOING here? I thought I told you to stay put?  
  
Nora: Since when have I EVER listened to anyone? (Pause) I can't believe you just did that to her. Bo, you could have killed her. What has gotten into you? I have never seen you so angry.  
  
Bo: Nora, I'm not a killer. I think you know me better than that.  
  
Nora: I do. I know you wouldn't have gone through with it. But still... Why didn't you just leave it alone?  
  
Bo: I told you why. And I could have let her think she had won but I thought this was cleaner. I know what she would have asked for.  
  
Nora: You.  
  
Bo: Yep. And after she turned you in I no longer have an interest in her. She completely sold me out.  
  
Nora: I guess it's a good thing you're through then isn't it?  
  
Bo: a very good thing. Come on, I'll take you back to the hospital.  
  
Nora: Actually, that would be home. I signed myself out.  
  
Bo: Is that a good idea?  
  
Nora: I told the doctors I was going home with my fiance...  
  
Bo: Fiance?  
  
Nora: welcome to the next stage of our plan... looks like we're getting married?  
  
To Be Continued


	8. Getting Past The Pain Part 8

Getting past the pain- Part 8  
  
Bo looked at Nora, who looked as if she was going to pass out and he knew exactly what was going on with her.   
  
Bo: Nora, it's ok. If you don't want to do this you don't have to. We can simply live together if you'd be more comfortable.   
  
Nora gave him a forced smile before continuing.   
  
Nora: Bo, you don't understand. It dosn't matter if we get married or live together. I will always be afraid.   
  
He walked over to where she was standing and took her hand.   
  
Bo: Do you trust me?  
  
Nora: You know I do.   
  
Bo: Then will you let me help you with this? Will you let me be your friend right now?  
  
Nora: Yeah. Turns out your exactly what I need.   
  
Bo: Good. So lets go.   
  
He took her hand and led her out the door. He took the letter opener and dusted it of her prints. afterwards he placed it in his safe. She hated what he was doing but she didn't have the stength to fight him on it. After he was done, they climbed in the back of his truck and drove, completely forgetting everything going on at home. Eventually they reached a carnival and she lit up with excitement.   
  
Nora: I can't believe you remembered...  
  
Bo: Oh Nora, I remember everything about you. You want to get some cotton candy?  
  
Nora: Later... right now I just want to( suddenly remembering her condition she lost the color in her face).   
  
Bo: What? What is it sweetie?  
  
Nora: I... I can't believe I forgot I was pregnant. Now I can't go on these rides.   
  
Bo: We'll save that for next time ok?   
  
Nora: Promise?   
  
Bo: I promise. ( They looked at each other with the look of two people in love. Nobody would have guessed it was a ruse.) So tell me Red... You want Cotton candy or do you want to play some games?  
  
Nora: I want to play skeeball... You up for a challenge?  
  
Bo: I'm always up for a challenge... what are the stakes?  
  
Nora: Lets see... (Pretends to be thinking) Pretty high stakes Bo. You think You handle it?   
  
Bo: I haven't heard an offer yet. You're not chickening out are you?  
  
Nora: Me? Never! (Pause) If I win then you tell me something I want to know.   
  
Bo: Nora... what is there to know... You already know everything about me.   
  
Nora: Well maybe... but there's always more to be discovered... You and I both know we've changed since the last time we were together.  
  
Bo: Well that's true... But what if I win...  
  
Nora: You won't win  
  
Bo: But what If I Do?   
  
Nora: Well you won't... but if you do then...then I'll let you kiss me.   
  
Bo: You will huh?  
  
Nora: A deals a deal... you game?  
  
Bo: With stakes like that how can I refuse?  
  
After playing a few rounds of high stakes Skeeball, Nora was winning once again.   
  
Nora: I'll tell you what? Since I'm in a good mood... ( She leaned in and kissed his cheek, causing him to smile.)   
  
Bo: Do you enjoy this Red?   
  
Nora(Feigning innocence): What?  
  
Bo: Don't WHAT Me! Why do you always win?   
  
Nora: Practice baby. Practice makes perfect. Haven't you ever got that?   
  
Bo: Yeah, but I could never grasp the concept. At least not with you.   
  
Nora: Ok ok. I want that Cotton candy.   
  
Bo: Are you backing out?  
  
Nora: Are you crazy? Games over.   
  
He looked up and saw the big red letters that said winner. She had beaten the record once again.   
  
Bo: How do you do that?  
  
Nora: that's my secret commish. I'm the one asking the questions remember?  
  
Bo: Yeah, whatever. Lets get your cotton candy.   
  
After picking up their cotton candy they sat on the grass and looked up at the stars.   
  
Nora: Have you ever thought about what our life would have been like if you hadn't went out on that boat?  
  
Bo: Is that your question?  
  
Nora: Yeah. I really want to know if you've thought about me at all over the years because I can't seem to get it out of my head.   
  
Bo: What?  
  
Nora: You and Me... Us... I just can't figure out how we let it get so bad before we bailed. And every time I think about what went wrong it breaks my heart. Because you were everything that mattered to me.   
  
Bo: You were my whole world Nora. I've thought about everything from our first kiss to the day We said goodbye... And yes... I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't shut you out. you know what I discovered?  
  
Nora: What?  
  
Bo: That it dosn't matter.   
  
( when she gets a sad look on her face, he turns her around to face him. )  
  
Bo: Not for the reasons you think Red. It dosn't matter because it's over. I can't turn back the clock and not go on that boat. Everything that happened that night happened for a reason. I know we can't see it now but maybe it was for the best.   
  
Nora: How can you say that? We had the most amazing love story.   
  
Bo: Yeah we did. But I don't want some love story that fizzles out. I want the real thing. I want to be able to tell our grand kids that we had the kind of love that never dies; that we went through some tough times and still came out on top. Nora, I want to know that we can make mistakes and find a way to forgive each other. Can you honestly say that we have that now?  
  
Nora: That's the problem Bo. We don't have anything. I mean we're sitting here planning on getting married and we're no where near getting back together. This is all for show .   
  
Bo: Exactly. And isn't that the point Red?  
  
Nora: I don't follow.   
  
Bo: this whole "show" we're putting on has reawakened the very thing we're afraid to deal with. Our feelings for each other.   
  
Nora: And what might those be?  
  
Bo: Well I don't know about you... but I think I'm falling for you once again. (When she tried to speak he put his hands up to stop her) Don't say it Nora. Don't tell me not to love you. It's too late for that.   
  
Nora(Tears in her eyes): You love me? Oh God I never thought I'd hear that again.   
  
Bo: Well believe me... I never thought I'd say it.   
  
Nora: Do you mean it? I mean your not just saying it are you? Your not...(He interupts her)  
  
Bo: I love you Nora. The one thing I've realized through this whole mess is that we don't know how much time we have left. I thought I'd be married to you forever and when we weren't it almost destroyed me. But I guess in a way you can say it made me stronger.  
  
Nora: I know how you feel. It made me stronger too. I had to learn to live without my heart.   
  
Bo: Yeah... and I think that's a good thing.   
  
Nora: How so?  
  
Bo: We've learned to breathe without each other. We've learned how to be independent. For so long our whole life revolved around each other. Now I'm not saying that's a bad thing because I don't think it is. I'm just saying it's taught me to appreciate what's really important.   
  
Nora: Which is?  
  
Bo: You. Matthew. The sunset. Long walks like these. Nora, I never realized how important the little things could be. I was always so consumed with the bigger things. Now I'm just grateful to be here.   
  
Nora: You know? That's funny. I always thought you WERE consumed by the little things. I guess that shows how little I really know about the man you are today. I'm sorry for not looking close enough.   
  
Bo: And I'm sorry for not forgiving you in the first place. I put you so high up on that pedestal... I expected you to be perfect Red... and when you weren't I was so disoriented that I didn't know what to do. Our marriage started falling apart long before Sam came into the picture. I need to take my own share of responsibility for that. The problem was that we stopped trusting each other.  
  
There was a breif pause.  
  
Nora: I never thought I'd hear you admit that. We were never the same after Georgie were we?  
  
Bo: I think it started before that. If it hadn't, the Gerogie mess never would of happened.   
  
Nora: I guess you're right.   
  
Bo: You know? This feels good. I feel like we've really covered a lot of ground tonight.   
  
Nora: We have. We've finally been able to be honest with each other. That means we're getting somewhere. (Pause)  
  
Bo: I'm not going to lie to you Nora. I want you back. But I know that we have some work to do... and I know this is a really bad time... but...  
  
Nora: Bo, we're getting married. we'll have all the time in the world to work on all of these emotions. I have so much I want to tell you. So much I think we need to say. But not tonight. Tonight I just want to enjoy being with you. You think you can handle that?   
  
Bo: Yeah, I think I can. As long as you promise me something?  
  
Nora: What?   
  
Bo: That if you start feeling uncomfortable you let me know. I just want you to feel safe again red. That's all I want.   
  
Nora: That's all... ( She gave him THAT look.)  
  
Bo: Well not ALL... But you know what I mean.  
  
Nora: Yes, I do. But you don't have to worry anymore. I always feel safe with you.   
  
he smiled at her.   
  
Nora: I'll tell you what? Why don't we go play basket ball and you can see if you can win that little wager we made.  
  
Bo: Nora, you hate basket ball.  
  
Nora: But YOU love it. Lets go.   
  
Nora watched Bo's face come alive as they played and she was once again convinced she had made the right choice. After a few rounds it was obvious that Bo had won. He smiled at her.  
  
Bo: You don't have to do this if your not ready. Believe me I can wait.  
  
Nora: You shouldn't have to. A deals a deal.   
  
She leans in and kisses him gently on the lips. It does get a little passionate before she has to pull away because she is uncomfortable.  
  
Bo: Well?  
  
Nora: It felt good Bo. It did.   
  
Bo: But?  
  
Nora: Well I was a little uncomfortable towards the end...please don't take this the wrong way.  
  
Bo: Your not ready. I get it.   
  
Nora: Thank you. I think we should call it a night.   
  
Bo: If your ready.   
  
A little while later they arrived at the house. he was about to open the door when she felt a little light headed. She passed out in his arms as he tried to wake her up.  
  
To Be Continued 


	9. Getting Past The Pain Part 9

Getting past the pain- Part 9  
  
Nora slumped to the floor in Bo's arms after passing out. when she wouldn't wake up, he began to panic.   
  
Bo: Dam it Nora. Don't do this to me. Wake up.   
  
He put his head down and listened to her heart beat. It was then that he realized she wasn't breathing.   
  
Bo: Oh God.... NO.... No you don't... You are NOT dying on me you hear? Your NOT.   
  
As he began to perform CPR he thought breifly about calling an ambulance. He knew it was probably the smart thing to do but he couldn't risk it. Instead he called Marty, who promised to keep things as quiet as possible. Within minutes she was walking in the door with her medical bag.   
  
Marty: What happened Bo?  
  
Bo: I'm not really sure. We were coming home from a carnival and she just collapsed in my arms.   
  
Marty: She didn't go on any rides did she?  
  
Bo: No. We just played a few games and sat and talked on the grass. Then....   
  
Marty: What? (pause) Bo, you have to tell me. I need to know everything If I'm going to help her.   
  
Bo: There's not really much to tell. She kissed me. That's all.   
  
Marty: Ok, so how did she react to that? Was she tense at all?   
  
Bo: She said she was a little uncomfortable towards the end. But Marty, she's dealing with alot these days. It's almost impossible to avoid stress.   
  
Marty: What else?   
  
Bo: What do you mean what else? Isn't that enough?  
  
Marty: It would be if it was the truth. I think there's more.   
  
Bo( hemming and hawing a little): Well, we did talk about our past. And I... I told her I wanted her back. I told her I loved her.   
  
Marty: Oh Geese. That means she's on overload. We've got to get her to a hospital fast.   
  
Bo: Why? What's going on?  
  
Marty: She could lose the baby.  
  
Bo watched in agony as they carried her away on a stretcher. He would have done anything to take her place right now and it killed him to think what might happen to her after everything she's endured. Somehow he had to find a way to make it better.   
  
Marty: Bo? You coming?  
  
Bo: I'm right behind you.   
  
He climbed into the ambulance that Marty ended up calling and placed his hand in hers. He took his other hand and began to brush the stray hair out of her face.   
  
Bo: Baby it's ok. I'm right here. Everything is going to be all right. I promise.   
  
When they got to the hospital, they were already rushing her into the emergency room. All he could do was stand on the sidelines and pray.   
  
Bo: I love you Nora. You're going to be just fine.   
  
He watched as they hooked her up to a million different machines and it broke his heart. She just had to be all right. There was simply no alternative. as they continued to work on her, he was reminded of another time he almost lost her so many years ago.   
  
Bo: Sometimes I don't understand you, red. How could you want to go   
  
through something like this alone? I thought that's what love was   
  
really all about, you share everything in someone's life, all of   
  
it, even the pain. Maybe you didn't really know just how much I   
  
love you. Maybe I didn't tell you enough, maybe it wasn't clear,   
  
but…honey, I love you. I love you more than anyone's ever loved   
  
anybody. And if you can pull through this, I swear, I'll prove it.   
  
I promise. Wake up and look at me and see me. See me, please.   
  
B: Open your eyes, sweetheart. Please. Come on, open your eyes and   
  
take a look at the guy who just loves you so much that he would...   
  
Nora. (she slowly opens her eyes) Hey bright eyes. Nora? Nora, can you see?  
  
Nora: Bo?  
  
Bo: I'm right here, sweetheart.  
  
Nora: What are you doing here?  
  
Bo: Nora, can you see me?  
  
Nora: Yeah. I can see.   
  
Bo: You can see! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, okay, okay, but you can see,   
  
really? Huh?  
  
Nora: Yeah!  
  
Bo: Are you sure?  
  
Nora: I can see!  
  
Bo: Really? Well, okay, what am I wearing?  
  
Nora: You're wearing a really goofy grin.  
  
Bo: You can see!  
  
Nora: What are you doing here? What are you doing here, you aren't   
  
supposed to know.  
  
Bo: Yeah, I know that, but you relax, all right? You're supposed to   
  
be recovering right now.  
  
Nora: How did you find out?  
  
Bo: Look, that's not important, the only thing that matters right   
  
now is that you're fine and you can see.  
  
Nora: But I don't understand…  
  
Bo: Honey, listen, we've got all the time in the world to talk   
  
about whatever it is that you want to talk about. Right now, I   
  
want to get Ben and I want him to get in here and check you out,   
  
all right?   
  
Nora: (crying) Don't leave…  
  
Bo: All right, honey, just relax, okay? I want to get Ben. (she   
  
won't let go of his hand) Hey, come one, are you supposed to be   
  
getting those things wet so soon after surgery? (leaves)  
  
Nora: I can see. (laughs  
  
*********************************************  
  
Bo: Here's looking at you, kid.  
  
Nora: I like that part, the looking part.  
  
Bo: Me too.  
  
Nora: I know you, Bo. And I know no matter what you say, you are   
  
furious with me for keeping you in the dark about this, aren't   
  
you?   
  
Bo: You have to swear to me that you will never shut me out like   
  
this again.  
  
Nora: I thought I was doing the right thing.  
  
Bo: I know. It wasn't. I'm not a shrinking violet, I'm not some   
  
fair weather fiancé. I love you more than anything in this world,   
  
so I think that means that it's enough to go through whatever with   
  
you, I mean, the good, the bad, the rotten, the scary, the   
  
wonderful, the whole enchilada.  
  
Nora: You are angry with me.  
  
Bo: All I feel tonight is gratitude. I am so grateful that you're   
  
going to be all right, that you still have your eyesight, because   
  
it's really obvious that you have a hard time accepting help.  
  
Nora: So I've been told.  
  
Bo: Now that the whole scare is over, I think it's safe to say that   
  
it's a good thing you aren't blind, because you would have been   
  
tough to handle.   
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
Bo is whispering in Nora's's ear.   
  
Nora: (laughs) Bo! We can't.  
  
Bo: Sure we can, we have something to celebrate.  
  
Nora: But here? Now?  
  
Bo: Why not? I don't know about you, but I've never done it in a   
  
hospital bed before.  
  
Nora: (laughs) Bo Buchanan! I just had brain surgery.  
  
Bo: I know, but it's not your brain that I'm after right now,   
  
honey. (climbs in next to her- kissing)  
  
Nora: I'm about to get out of here any minute! We've got the rest of   
  
our lives.  
  
Bo: I know, we don't have a second to waste. (kiss)  
  
**************************************************  
  
Bo(staring through the window after snapping out of his daydreamns): I got you back you back then Red. I'll get you back now. You just keep fighting. Keep fighting baby. I'll be there.  
  
He was then interupted by the doctors coming out of the emergency room. It didn't look good. He could tell by the look on their faces.   
  
Bo: How is she doc?   
  
To Be Continued 


	10. Getting Past the pain Final Chapter

Getting Past The Pain- Final Chapter  
  
The doctor was about to break the news when Marty came out of the room with that same look on her face.   
  
Marty(To the doctor): I'll handle this ok?  
  
After the doctor walked away, Bo turned to Marty.  
  
Bo: What's going on Marty? You both look like hell.  
  
Marty: She just lost the baby Bo. I wanted to be the one to break it to you because she's going to need you more than ever right now. (Pause) Bo, you can't tell her that this is for the best even if you feel that way. Even if that child was half Daniel's, it was still Nora's baby. And she's going to be devastated.  
  
Bo( Regaining his composure): Nora's feelings have always been all I cared about. Of course I'm not going to say that to her. I just pray to god she dosn't try to back out of our wedding plans now.   
  
Marty: Are you telling me your feelings for her are real Bo? I know you only planned to marry her to keep her out of prison.   
  
Bo: She COULD still go to prison Marty. So could I. That man was a creep who deserved to die for what he did to her. I will NOT sit here and pretend that I'm sorry he's gone.  
  
Marty: I don't expect you to. But you didn't answer my question?   
  
Bo: Do I love her? You bet I do. I'd love nothing more than to spend eternity with that woman in there. I just have to convince HER.  
  
Marty(Smiling): Then don't let her push you away. No matter how hard she tries, let her know you'll still be waiting for her.   
  
Bo: That's exactly what I plan to do.  
  
When Bo walked in the room, Nora was just beginning to open her eyes. This was the part he hated.   
  
Bo: Hey Red. How you feeling?  
  
Nora: Tired. (Looking around) What happened?  
  
Bo: You collapsed. Don't you remember anything?  
  
Nora: I... Uh... (Suddenly getting it) Oh God, the baby. I lost the baby didn't I?  
  
Bo: Nora....  
  
Nora: No please.... I need the truth Bo. I know you want to protect me but I need the truth. I can handle it. Am I still pregnant?   
  
Bo(Pausing): I'm sorry Red. The baby's gone.   
  
Nora(Putting her hand over her head): Oh God. God No. (She turned to face Bo) I know you probably think this is for the best... and who knws, maybe you're even right, but she was still my baby.  
  
Bo: She?  
  
Nora: Call it a feeling. A mother always knows. (Pause) My God, I didn't even want her half the time. I just wanted to pretend the whole thing never happened. I even made an appointment with an abortion clinic at one point. But I couldn't go through with it. I could never wish my own child dead no matter where she came from.   
  
Bo: That's because your a good person Nora Buchanan. You see the good in everyone and I really admire you for that. ( He took her hand in his. a little while later she let it go)  
  
Nora: I never wanted her to grow up that way Bo. She would have been hated because of where she came from. I guess in a way it's for the best. But... But I still miss her.   
  
When she started crying, Bo took her in his arms. When she pulled away, she was suddenly very aware of what this meant.  
  
Nora: I guess this means your off the hook.   
  
Bo: Off the hook?   
  
Nora: Well yeah... I'm not pregnant anymore. You don't have to marry me anymore.  
  
Bo: Alright hold it right there. First of all, I didn't agree to marry you because I thought I HAD to.   
  
Nora: I know. You were protecting me. That's over now.  
  
Bo: NORA PLEASE. I'M NOT FINISHED.  
  
Nora: Ok. I'm sorry.  
  
Bo: Did you suddenly forget the fact that I told you I loved you? DID YOU? Because I WANT to marry you Red. Not because I HAVE to, or because I want to protect you... I want to marry you because I can't stand the thought of spending another second without you. Please tell me you understand that?  
  
Nora: I...  
  
Bo: Nora, don't do this to me. Don't push me out of your life again because you think I'll be better off. I can tell you right now that I won't. I love you Red. Always and forever. And I will still be here when you come through to the other side. I'm not going anywhere no matter how hard you try to push me away.   
  
Nora: Even if it's what I want?  
  
Bo: It's NOT what you want. It's what you think is best. So I'll tell you what? If you make me go away right now... I'll just park myself right outside that door and wait until you fall asleep.   
  
Nora: And what will you do once I do?  
  
Bo: Easy. I'll come and sit right where I am right now and watch you. I don't want to let you out of my sight again.   
  
Nora(Smiling): Ok Bo. I Get it.   
  
Bo: Does that mean I can stay?  
  
Nora: Yes, You can stay.   
  
Bo: And our wedding? Is it still on?  
  
Nora: As if you'd LET me stop it? (Pause) Yes, It's still on.   
  
Bo: Good. (He took her hand)  
  
Nora: Excuse me but shouldn't you seal the deal a little better than that? I mean, you just got through telling me how much you love me. That's the best you can do?  
  
He leaned down closer and she pulled him into her arms for a passionate kiss.   
  
Nora: That's better.   
  
Bo: Nora?  
  
Nora: Yes...  
  
Bo: You want to tell me what that was REALLY about?   
  
Nora: God I hate it when you know me that well.  
  
Bo: So spill.  
  
Nora: I'm just tired of feeling this dirty. I want to be able to feel that kind of pleasure again.   
  
Bo: You will baby. One day you will. You just wait.   
  
Nora: Thanks.   
  
Bo: No problem.   
  
Nora: Well could you at least come up here and hold me.   
  
Bo: That's something I can do.   
  
As Bo watches the days turn into weeks, Nora is slowly beginning to heal. They spent most of their days together and their nights were spent talking on the phone about everything and nothing. After she would fall asleep he often found himself showing up at her doorstep just to check on her. He would stand in the doorway and watch her for a while and then dissapear downstairs and crash on her couch. He would wake up at five in the morning and be gone before she wandered downstairs and caught him. But this time he was busted. Just as she was opening her eyes at night, she caught a glimpse of him staring at her. Since she couldn't see who it was she ended up clobbering him with the bed post. When she heard his moans of agony, she turned on the light and ran to his side.  
  
Nora: Bo? Bo are you ok? Bo?  
  
Bo: Remind me never to get on your bad side ok? You just about killed me Red. You've got some aim.  
  
Nora: Well I didn't KNOW it was you. What the hell are you doing in my bedroom in the middle of the night?  
  
Bo: Watching you sleep. is that a crime?  
  
Nora: It is when you don't live here.  
  
Bo: Well we can change that you know? ( He gave her a sexy grin and she helped him up)   
  
Nora: Are you really ok Bo?  
  
Bo: I'm fine. Really. I just have a little bit of a headache.  
  
Nora: Well I might be able to fix THAT. Come on.   
  
She took him downstairs and got him an ice pack. They were both overwhelmed by their feelings when their hands touched. After she put it on his head, she went to put on some tea. Afterwards, they both sat on the couch and talked.   
  
Nora: You been doing this long Buchanan?  
  
Bo: What?  
  
Nora: Oh don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about.   
  
Bo: I've been sleeping on your couch ever since I found out you were raped. I couldn't help it Nora. I was worried about you. I had to make sure you were all right.   
  
Nora: Wait a minute... that means...  
  
Bo: Yep. I spent the night here when Gabrielle thought I was at work. I heard you crying in the night Red. It broke my heart.   
  
Nora: Why didn't you come up Bo... Did you think I'd turn you away?  
  
Bo: Most of the time I heard our son creep up from his room. He must of been holding you or something because I heard his tiny voice whisper that it was going to be ok.   
  
Nora: I know... and I hated it Bo. That was my Job. To make HIM feel safe. Instead he was doing it to me.  
  
Bo: That's because he loves you. Just like I do. And I don't regret a single thing Red.   
  
Nora: Neither do I Bo. I guess now it explains why I felt so safe at night. You were here to protect me weren't you?  
  
Bo: I couldn't help it Red. I had to mak sure you were ok.   
  
She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Nora: You're a good man Bo Buchanan. I'm so happy your in my life.   
  
She goes to get the tea and they share the pot and more conversation that goes well into the early morning. When they went into work the next morning, everyone believed they had spent the night making love. They couldn't help but laugh at the notion.   
  
Nora: Someday, I hope that everyone's suspicions will be correct. I can't wait until I'm able to make love to you Bo Buchanan.   
  
Bo: And I can't wait to make love to YOU. But believe me, our day will come. We've got all the time in the world.   
  
They share a gentle kiss and Flash and Riley walk in a few minutes later.   
  
Nora: Hey you two. Why the Glum faces. (Pause) Oh, I'm sorry about your dad Riley.   
  
Riley: Don't pretend that your sorry he's gone. I know what he did to you.   
  
Nora: I thought you....  
  
Riley: Can you ever forgive me Nora? I thought YOU were the one that was lying. I treated you pretty callously because of it... I just... I couldnt believe my dad was a rapist. I'm so sorry you had to go through that.  
  
Nora: So Am I... But believe me Riley, I don't blame you. Your not responsible for the things your father does. No one is.   
  
Flash: I heard about your baby. I'm sorry. Both of you.   
  
Nora(Pausing): Actually, It wasn't really Bo's. We just said that So your father wouldn't come after me.   
  
Riley: Oh God, He got you pregnant. I'm sorry Nora. You've been through far too much. It ends here.  
  
Bo: What does?  
  
Flash: We came to set the record straight..  
  
Nora: About what?  
  
Riley: The night my father was killed.   
  
Pause  
  
Bo: Do you know something about that night? You want a lawyer present?  
  
Riley: I just want to tell the truth. Finally.  
  
Nora: Ok...  
  
They all sat down.  
  
Riley: My father was a total creep who preyed on innocent women. I found that ot the hard way.   
  
Nora: What do you mean?  
  
Riley: He tried to attack Flash that night...  
  
Bo: The night he was killed?  
  
Flash: Yeah. I went to confront him about what he did to you Nora... and about lying to his son about it... things got out of hand...  
  
Nora: Oh God I'm sorry.   
  
Flash: It's ok. I survived. He didn't get to finish what he set out to do.  
  
Nora: Which was what exactly?  
  
Flash: What he did to you.   
  
Nora: Ok... You got away... that's good.... I...  
  
Riley: You don't understand Nora. He didn't get to finish it because I killed him. I hit him with some paper weight. I killed my own father because he was attacking the woman I love. (They kiss)  
  
Flash: What's going to happen to Riley now? Is he going to have to do time?  
  
Bo: I doubt it. You just give a statement and it will probably be written out as self defense. I'll make sure it is.  
  
Flash: Thanks uncle Bo.  
  
She hugs him.  
  
Bo: Thank YOU Riley. If you hadn't come forward when you did, Nora probably would of gone down for this. She did stab him with a letter opener.   
  
Riley: I know. I saw. I don't know how he survived that but at least now he's out of ur lives.  
  
Nora: So what are you going to do now?  
  
Flash: We're going to get married... and then we're moving to London to be with my family for a while.   
  
Nora: Oh Flash, I'm so happy for you. you certaily deserve this.   
  
Flash: So do you Nora... Be happy ok?  
  
Nora: I'll try...  
  
Flash: I'll see you around ok. We've got a million things to do before our wedding.   
  
Nora: Congradulations.   
  
They all hug and Flash and Riley leave. Nora turns on the radio and turns to Bo.  
  
Nora: Dance with me will you?  
  
Bo: I'd love it.  
  
Flash and Riley couldn't help but smile as they saw the love birds through the window. Things were definitly looking up they thought as they walked away. Everyone was finally where they belonged.   
  
Nora and Bo were lying on the couch in his office when Gabrielle walked in uninvited.   
  
Gabrielle: So I hear you were cleared.   
  
Nora: What the hell do you want Gabrielle? I'm not giving up Bo.   
  
Gabrielle: Well I hear you never really had him. That baby you lost wasn't even Bo's. You never even slept together did you? It was all a lie.   
  
Bo: If this is some misguided attempt to win me back after you manage to obtain confidential information, then you can forget it.   
  
Gabrielle: But your off the hook now. Nora's been freed of all charges.   
  
Bo: No thanks to YOU.   
  
Gabrielle: Don't you understand that I did all that because I love you.   
  
Bo: That kind of love I can do without... and besides, I love Nora now. I don't think I ever really stopped. ( They shared a gentle kiss, that made Gabrielle squirm)  
  
Gabrielle: So that's it? You're just going to forget everything we meant to each other for HER? Her,Who you said you'd never forgive for cheating on you.   
  
Bo: Things change.   
  
Gabrielle: You're actually going to forgive that Slut?  
  
Nora: Gabrielle, I don't think you want to start this right now. Bo has made his choice. It's not you. You can call me every name in the book if it will make you feel better... but in the end he's still going home with me.   
  
Bo: Yes... and I will NOT tolerate you treating her this way. I love Nora. And I've already forgiven her for everything. We're getting married in a couple of weeks...  
  
Gabrielle: You're STILL getting married? But... But why?  
  
Bo: I don't believe that's any of your buisness. I told you how I feel. If you chose to deny it that's your problem. Now get out of my office before I have you thrown out. I'd LIKE to spend some time with my fiance.   
  
Gabrielle: But...  
  
Nora grabs her arm and starts pushing her out the door...  
  
Nora: Don't worry Gabrielle, I'll take real Good care of Bo.   
  
After she shut the door they walked into each others arms.   
  
Nora: Is it finally over Bo? can we finally move on with our lives?   
  
Bo: That's up to you. Are you still going to marry me even though we can't have a proper honeymoon?  
  
Nora: We'll just have our honeymoon when I'm ready. Until then you can just take me to the lodge and we can spend all night talking and watching movies like we used to.   
  
Bo: And dancing?  
  
Nora: Yes, and dancing. I love dancing with you.  
  
Bo: Can I hold you in my arms until the sun comes up red? All I need is to feel your body close to me. That's all.  
  
Nora: You can hold me for as long as you want starting now.   
  
She led him to the couch and they laid there for most of the afternoon just enjoying the feel of each others embrace.   
  
2 years later.....  
  
Bo was waiting in the hospital with Marty as Nora was having her last counseling session.   
  
Marty: So... You two are finally going to have your honeymoon huh?  
  
Bo: Yeah, I can't wait.   
  
Marty: You've been wonderful Bo. You've been the man Nora neeed you to be. And look where it got you... You're married to the woman of your dreams.   
  
Bo: You got that right. and this time it's never going to end.   
  
They hug just as Nora walks out a little while later.   
  
Nora: Hey Marty... Thanks for keeping Bo company. I wouldn't want him to be alone.  
  
Marty: How did it go?   
  
Nora: Good actually. I'm finally free to be happy.   
  
Matry: So you're going on your honeymoon finally aren't you?  
  
Nora: Yep. And you're going to watch Matthew aren't you?  
  
Marty: Are you kidding? Penny can't wait. Have fun you two. You deserve it.   
  
They hug.   
  
Nora walks over to Bo and starts to kiss him passionately.  
  
Nora: I love you Bo Buchanan. Thanks for waiting for me.  
  
Bo: I'd wait forever for you. Your the only one I want.   
  
Nora: Good. You ready for our honeymoon to start?  
  
Bo: I can't wait.   
  
They walked off hand in hand and got ready to board the private boat Bo had rented. Nora was amazed.  
  
Nora: You did all this for me?  
  
Bo: You got it.   
  
When they got on board they stood where the pile of roses lay in one of the rooms in the ship.   
  
Bo: I love you Nora.   
  
Nora: I love you too Bo. Make love to me?  
  
They started to kiss as the boat took off. They wrapped their arms around each other as they made their way to the pile of roses on the matress. This time they would finally have everything they wanted. Their lovemaking was slow and tender and they ended up falling asleep in each others arms. They watched the sunrise the next morning as the ship was finally coming to it's desination. They didn't care, all they knew was that they had finally found paradise... and that was in each others arms. The next few years flew by as they began to build a home. The next year little destiny was born. Every now and then she would remember the rape, but for the most part she was so caught up in him and her kids that she didn't have room for bad memories. They had finally acheived what they had always wanted- a love that would last a lifetime... which of course it did.   
  
The End 


End file.
